Meet and Greet
by WritingNonsense
Summary: A simple meet and greet with other students from other prolific hero schools. What could go wrong? (Oc-centric for the most part! Canon characters interacting with original characters and all that!)
1. Introductions

(This is purely self-indulgent and mostly me having fun; canon will be taken into consideration, at least what I know if it so far. I'm caught up with the anime, but I want to hold out and watch it when the next season comes out instead of reading the manga right away. So if something is off or mentioned in the manga, please understand!  
And of course, as far as I'm aware, AUA isn't actually canon in the universe. Just a headcanon - there should probably be something like that; it'd make sense.)

Apparently it was an old school tradition. It had been dropped on them around a month ago; Iida had been put in charge of passing out jobs for people to do. And since they only had time to do it during homeroom - classes were still normal otherwise - it had been a long month getting everything ready for this strange and out of nowhere event they were going to be hosting. In Aizawa-sensei's words:

"Every four years, one school out of a select set of other prolific hero schools is chosen to host an event - think of it like a meet and greet. This year, we have been chosen, and your class is the hosting class. It's up to you to get the preparations ready and make sure everything goes smoothly. We have 4 confirmed schools coming this year, and you'll get their information in a few weeks as soon as we have their classes confirmed as well. Get to it."

And he left it at that. Iida had taken charge naturally and had gotten a lot of it figured out, putting students in charge of planning activities and tours and things of that nature. And, after a not-so-hot debate between a few of the other students, Izuku had been given the job as the greeter. All he had to do was greet the schools as they came in, give them the packet full of information and their name tags, and tell them how to get to the auditorium for the presentation at the end. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous - but he was doing his best not to let his nerves get the best of him.

He stood at the main doors to the school, clutching a stack of paper to his chest as the first bus pulled up and dropped off the first class of the day. Izuku assumed it was the homeroom teacher who stepped up to him and flashed him a smile almost as blinding as All Might's - almost. "Hello, young man!" he spoke surprisingly fluent Japanese, considering the other schools were from out of the country. "We're the freshman class from AUA, here for the meet and greet event!"

Izuku nodded after a moment, going through the stack of papers until he found the one labeled AUA. "S-so, you're Rebound?" he asked, looking up at the man again. Rebound nodded and gave a quick bow, nearly hitting Izuku in the face with the huge and fluffy ponytail he had, accented by some English phrase Izuku couldn't quite make out. "W-woah..26 students? Is everyone here?" he asked as he handed the paper over to the man when he straightened.

Rebound nodded, flipping through the packet quickly before passing it back to one of the students behind him. "Yeah, everyone's here. No one got lost, I'm pretty sure," he said with a chuckle, shaking his head. The students figured out pretty easily what to do with the packets and one or two were calling out names to hand out the name tags. "So, where are we headed this time?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips now that they were free.

"O-oh, right!" Izuku gave quick directions to the auditorium, making sure to speak slowly so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. "There should be a section of the seats labeled for your school, so take a seat and the others should hopefully be here before too long!" he said with a smile.

Rebound nodded and patted Izuku on the shoulder a few times before turning around to address his class. "Alright, kids! I want you to behave yourselves - not every day we get to do this! Come on!" he talked to them in English, as was expected, and motioned them in as he took the lead.

Almost as soon as the door was closed, another bus of students appeared and dropped off a much smaller class. This time around, the teacher was a dark skinned woman who stood easily a head taller than everyone else in the class. It sounded like she was speaking French, and Izuku was about to confess that he couldn't speak a lick of French before one of the students spoke up.

"We're from Ècole de Sauveteurs - our homeroom teacher is Mistress Talon." Their Japanese was a little rusty and they seemed to stumble over their words as much as Izuku usually did, but they managed to get their point across pretty well regardless.

Izuku nodded and flipped through the papers again until he found the packet for 'Ècole de Sauveteurs'. He handed it to Mistress Talon, who nodded lightly in thanks before passing it back to one of her few students. "Alright, you all will need to go to the auditorium." He repeated the directions again and the student from before translated them for Mistress Talon, which was when she took the lead.

It went like that for about half an hour. School after school until all 4 were accounted for and in the building. When he was sure that no one else was going to be coming in last second, Izuku let himself go in as well. He found the rest of his class in the auditorium and sat down in the last open seat beside Uraraka. He didn't have time to start up a conversation before the lights went out and the presentation began.

Present Mic was front and center, wearing the same grin he always had. "Welcome, young heroes!" he shouted out in English. All but one school was silent - and that was the AUA, who seemed to return his enthusiasm with little trouble or hesitation. "Welcome to the campus of UA, we're glad to have you here!" he was back to speaking in Japanese, and the cheers and claps died down. "Our host class has planned a lot of events for you today, and we all hope you enjoy yourselves! Welcome the lovely Yaoyorozu Momo to the stage!" he stepped back from the podium with a flourish as Yaoyorozu stepped up in his place, already dressed in her hero costume.

"As Present Mic said, we welcome you to UA!" she spoke as loudly and clearly as ever, easily brushing off the whistles she got from the crowd. "Class 1A has worked long and hard to see this come to fruition, and we hope you all enjoy yourselves!" she continued, undaunted by whatever was happening out in the crowd. "I'd like to take a moment and be grateful that it was our school and our class that was chosen for this event; it is truly an honor!" she said with a decisive nod before looking over at the rest of the class.

"I'd like to take a moment to introduce our class." A class roster lit up the back wall over her head, displaying each of the 20 students in the classroom. She went through them one by one, stating their name and their quirk as she went. At the end, she stepped back just far enough to bow to the audience. "We all hope you enjoy your time here at UA!"

She stepped back off the stage and the audience clapped, including Class 1A, and Present Mic took the stage again. "Thank you, Yaoyorozu! We will give the rest of the classes the chance to introduce themselves now! Please, welcome Rebound with the AUA to the stage!" he stepped back again and the same blue-haired man stepped up from before. A smaller student stood beside him, looking somewhat nervous.

"Hello, UA!" he greeted with a grin, getting cheers of encouragement from the rest of his class. "I'm the homeroom teacher for one of the freshman classes at the AUA - the branch of the UA in the United States!" he continued with a nod. "All 26 of my students are here after winning a competition with the other freshman classes, so I'd like to take a chance to introduce them! But," he held up a finger and flashed a sneaky grin. "I'll be having our class spokesperson do it for me instead! Give it up for young Michael Creek!" he tugged the student up to the podium gently and the class broke out in applause again.

Michael looked around nervously for a moment before clearing their throat and starting to speak. "Just Creek is fine! As Rebound said, we're from the American branch of the UA, and we're stationed in northern Oregon!" they began, and Rebound stepped off to the side with a nod. Another roster popped up behind them, all 26 students shown. "Our class looks to be one of the bigger ones here, so I'll try and go slowly so you can process everything!" they turned around to face the screen as one of the pictures pulled up.

It looked like an old picture of them; a head of brown and black hair swept to the side; different from the rather loud hairstyle they had now. "Oh! This is me - on the field I go by Novella, and I trained as an apprentice under another pro hero called Siren. My Quirk is Linguipathy." They didn't linger on the specifics of their quirk and moved on from student to student easily.

Izuku pulled out a small pad of paper and scribbled the students down as they went, as well as their Quirk and hero name if they had decided it. It was a long list, 27 students overall including Rebound himself, who Creek also introduced.

It seemed like forever before their introductions were done. "Thank you for having us here!" Creek gave a quick bow and stepped back. The audience applauded once again as Rebound lead his student back to their seats and let Present Mic and the second school take their place.

"Next up! Ècole des Sauveteurs - the School of Saviors!"

The same tall woman from before stepped up to the podium with the same student by her side - they looked much smaller up beside her like that. She spoke in rapid french and it didn't look like anyone was really following along that well until the student stepped up beside her, leaning over to speak into the microphone. "We're happy to be here, and Mistress Talon and I will be introducing our class."

The class roster was much smaller than Izuku would have expected - only about 10 students overall. And it looked like the speaker was called Sahara, who had control over cloth materials. Mistress Talon had various bird-like abilities, including flight and actual talons for feet. According to Sahara, they were located just a few miles outside of Dakar on a man-made island for higher security. They had some interesting quirks in their roster as well, and it was another list to add.

The third school stepped up to the stage, lead by one man who looked to be in his early twenties and a woman around the same age. "We thank the UA for having us here. We're the Academy of Young Heroes, and my partner and I are the head of our freshman class this year," the young woman said, looking over at the man at her side. "You all can call me Twister, and my partner is Structure," she continued as the roster for her class came up behind her.

Their introductions were short and sweet; first names and quirks and that was that. Their class was about 15 students big and had some of the highest scores on basic tests that Izuku had ever seen - these were the best of the best in terms of smarts and quirks that England had to offer.

The fourth took Twister and Structure's place, a young man with a wide grin almost similar to that of Mic Present himself - complete with sunglasses. "Well, our homeroom teacher isn't here right now. He went to the bathroom and hasn't been back, so I think we can all assume he's probably dead or something," he said with a snort. Someone from the other side of the room shouted down at him about something, while the other classes muttered to themselves. "Ah, can't you guys take a joke?" he asked with a shrug, running a finger under his nose a few times.

The class roster popped up; only _6_ of them?! "Now, I'm sure you've noticed, but we're not even big enough to be considered a _class_ , let alone a homeroom. And that's because we brought our music department leaders; our hero course classes are in the middle of testing right now, so we're all you get," he spoke up before anyone could bring up the pathetic number, nodding to himself.

"We're another school in the United States, however we're in southern California and we accept students from South America as well, so we're considered another district," he explained. "I'm Landgrave - I'll be introducing everyone. My Quirk," his picture pulled up on the wall behind him, decked out in full gear like some sort of DJ. "Is Bass. Hopefully I'll get the chance to show it off soon. And, can I just say before I move on, it's truly an honor to be in the same room as Present Mic himself? I can say for the rest of my department, it's amazing to be in the presence of such a prolific hero with a voice quirk?" he motioned over to Present Mic, who flashed a grin and a pair of thumbs up as the other 5 students cheered.

He got introductions out of the way pretty quickly at that - with only six of them it wasn't that hard to do. When he finished, he stepped off stage and let Present Mic take his place. "Alright! Now that introductions are out of the way, we'll send you all out to get something to eat before we get onto the main show! Get out and talk with your fellow heroes in training and meet a few new people!" he said loudly, the lights flashing on again pretty much as soon as he finished speaking.

Izuku let out a soft sigh and stood up with the rest of the students, flipping back to the front page of his little notepad. That was part of the day done with - now just to get through the rest of it. And the next two weeks of them being here.

(I'll probably get information about all the students up soon! Just gotta finish getting them all figured out)


	2. Lunch Bell

(How's that for a creative title right?

And this one is mostly a transitional chapter to get from the introductions to the mock battle without skipping over half the day! And to give myself a chance to introduce some of the students too!  
Here are a full list of quirks! Teachers and students both, organized by school! Now everyone has a name!)

The lunch room was pretty crazy, but that was to be expected with the guests. It was past the usual lunch time, so not quite as many of UA's students were there, but there were still plenty of people taking up space. After getting his lunch, it took Izuku a minute to find a partially empty table. He had no idea where the rest of his class was - probably out interacting with the guests - but he figured it was a good idea to get out and socialize while he had the chance.

Almost as soon as he sat down, one of said guests sat across from him. It was the Creek person - black, yellow, and white hair styled in a way that would never be allowed in UA and a thick pair of glasses on their nose. "Oh, sorry! Do you mind if I sit here?" they asked, and Izuku shook his head quickly. "I completely blanked while choosing my seat - I didn't even notice you," they said with a small smile, setting an old looking lunchbox on the table in front of them and popping it open. "So you're one of the kids in class 1A, right?" they asked as they fished their food out of the lunchbox.

Izuku nodded, watching them for a moment before turning back to his own lunch. "Yeah, I am. I'm Midoriya Izuku," he introduced himself with an awkward smile - hopefully it didn't _look_ as awkward as it felt. He had a feeling that it did; that seemed to be the pattern with him, after all. "You're Michael Creek, right?" he stumbled over the name a little bit, but managed to get it out without butchering it completely.

Creek looked up at him, looking a little surprised, but nodded. "Yeah - just Creek is fine," they said, holding one hand out over the table. After a moment of staring at it, Izuku took it in his own hand and gave it a small shake, which seemed to be enough for Creek. "I can't wait to see more of this campus," they paused for a moment and glanced around before leaning in and motioning for Izuku to do the same. "Are the rumors true? Does All Might teach your class?" they asked, their voice hushed and almost too quiet to be heard over the commotion of the lunchroom around them.

Izuku nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah, he does. Is that a problem?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. He had no idea why they would have to talk so quietly about it - maybe some cultural difference.

Creek shook their head and sat back with a sigh, pulling a sandwich out of their lunchbox. "No, it's not a problem. Pretty much everyone in my class has a huge obsession with All Might so -" they were cut off as one girl from their class slid into their seat, nearly pushing them off. She was followed by another, and another, going on until three of the other students were in a pile on the floor.

"All Might teaches here right?" one of the girls asked eagerly, her bottom canine teeth sticking out over her lip, looking dangerously sharp. If Izuku remembered correctly, she was Maci, and her Quirk was Bone, whatever that meant. "Because we all _really_ want to at least see him before we leave!" she continued, getting chatters of agreement from her classmates, even the ones on the floor. She wore a wide grin, showing off her other sharp teeth, and her eyes were sparkling to an almost comical degree.

Izuku recovered from his shock after a moment and nodded, setting his bowl and chopsticks down so he wouldn't drop them. "He teaches us, yes," he said after a moment, looking back and forth between the four students that were somehow all crammed onto the tiny chair. "You'll probably get to see him before you leave - he might be the supervisor of the mock battle we planned for later in the day, so I bet you'll all meet him then!" he said with a smile and another nod.

The girls that were sitting across from him looked between each other and darted off, leaving the three boys behind - two of which were on the floor. "All Might himself is going to supervise a battle between _us_? That's going to be awesome!" one of them said with a laugh, pumping one fist into the air. He was covered in a bunch of odd looking scales and Izuku could see the tip of a large tail swinging behind him.

Izuku nodded after a moment, smiling a little bit. At least it seemed like All Might's popularity extended outside of Japan; that was a comforting thought. "Y-yeah, I think so." _If he hasn't run out of time already_. They couldn't know that, so he kept his mouth shut about it. "Is he popular over in the United States too?" he asked, finally starting to eat again now that he was sure he wasn't going to drop everything.

One of the other boys lifted himself off the ground, holding himself up with his elbows on the edge of the table. "Are you kidding? Who _doesn't_ like All Might?" he asked with a laugh. Izuku snatched his bowl of rice up quickly as the table began to tilt and just a moment later it toppled over, smacking the kid in the face and sending Creek's lunch flying off elsewhere, which Creek was quick to point out from where they lay on the floor, still under the two boys.

Izuku stared down at the boy as he stood up wordlessly, fixing the table without saying a word and letting Creek drag him away by the ear. "He's like, the All American Stereotype! Everyone in the AUA wants to meet him at some point!" the lizard spoke up again with a nod, leaning against the table as though it hadn't just been knocked over by a classmate of his.

Izuku set his bowl down again and nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense," He agreed after a moment, smiling a little bit and putting the table falling into the back of his mind; it wasn't a big deal anyways. "He is a big name, after all. So what else does your Quirk do?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and taking another bite of his rice.

The other boy flashed him a sharp-toothed grin and polished his pointed nails on his shirt. "I'm a lizard. I have the tail, teeth, and long claws of a lizard. I'm one of the strongest without using my Quirk, too. My name's Jason." he was clearly bragging about it, but Izuku said nothing about it and flipped his notepad open, scribbling the abilities down quickly before looking up again.

"Do you share any traits with a specific type of lizard?" he asked, taking another bite as he waited for an answer, not taking the pencil off the paper. He wasn't too familiar with different lizard types, but he figured it would help to get a name; maybe he could get a bit more information about it? But, whatever name he just said must have been the scientific because pretty much all of it flew over his head.

Creek eventually returned with a tray of food from the lunchroom and got Jason out of his chair with one angry look. They nodded and took a seat, leaning their chin into their hand. "Sorry for that. I told you, everyone in my class loves All Might - it gets kind of annoying at times," they said with a sigh, shaking their head before starting to eat.

Izuku nodded a bit with an awkward smile. "I can see why. Are you all always that...energetic?" he asked, taking another bite of his rice, which was starting to get a little cold. There was just too much going on at once to focus on eating right now!

Creek shrugged and nodded. "I suppose you could say that. In the winter time, we tend to get a bit sluggish because of the cold, but it doesn't really get 'slow'," they put finger quotes around the word 'slow'. "Just...lazy." That didn't really explain what they really meant by it, but it was good enough for him. "You all seem pretty neat and organized for a high school class; what's your secret?" they asked, eyeing him with a grin. "Our class is a huge mess!"

Izuku thought for a moment, his eyes drifting to the ceiling as he thought. "...I dunno, I guess it's just because how we were raised. And the teachers are really strict, so everyone usually follows the rules," he said after a moment of thought. "Is it not that way in AUA?"

Creek shook their head with a laugh, nearly choking on the mouthful of rice they were eating. "Oh, no! I mean, we aren't as bad as some public schools, but we're still a high school nonetheless! We're a mess!" they said with a grin. "The teachers in my middle school used to tell us that it was like trying to teach a room full of puppies! The only difference is that we were potty trained and left behind food," they said with a nod at the clearly fond memories. "It's nothing like what I've seen of this place so far - or even of some of the other schools!"

Izuku laughed quietly at the odd comparison. "I'm sure it's fine - we can get a little crazy over here, too," he assured them, waving his chopsticks in the air and leaving his rice forgotten on the table; it was cold by now, and cold rice was no good. "You have to have something that we don't do over here! What's your school like?" he asked eagerly, leaning his chin into his hand and looking over at them with wide eyes, his other hand already over his paper with his pen, ready to take notes on the school.

Creek looked a little baffled by his enthusiasm, but started speaking regardless. "Well, at AUA the students move from class to class, not the teachers - from what I can tell, that doesn't happen often in Japan, but I'm not sure. We have homeroom teachers like you all do, but we meet in the middle of the day instead of first thing in the morning." They went on to describe a lot about how their school worked and what was different and the same - a lot of it was honestly what Izuku would have expected them to say.

By the time they were done, Izuku had filled up a page and a half of notes on the school and the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang loudly over the intercom, making Izuku jump. "Oh, I guess lunch is over!" he said quickly, standing up and gathering his things; he shoved his notepad into his pocket and picked up his bowl and chopsticks to put them away. "H-here, let me get your bowl for you - I'll take them up for you!" he said, not waiting for a response before scooping the other bowl up and heading towards the dish return area, which was packed with students already.

A quick walk back to the classroom to change into his costume, and Izuku found his way back out to the mock battle site, eager to see what the rest of the day would hold for them.


End file.
